Flor do Luar
by Dih-Chan
Summary: Syaoran Li é um poderoso caçador de demônios que ao visitar a cidade de Tóquio a negócios acaba conhecendo acidentalmente a jovem Sakura Kinomoto. Muita confusão e aventuras os esperam! Não percam!
1. Capítulo I

Essa é uma fanfic fora do contexto normal de Sakura Card Captor. Nela, Li é um habilidoso caçador de demônios, Sakura não tem poderes mágicos e muito menos as cartas Clow. Talvez ao longo da história eu faça elas surgirem, mas só talvez. Espero que gostem!

Aguardo as suas rewiews! Beijos!

Todos os personagens do anime que estão nessa fanfic pertecem ao grupo Clamp.

* * *

Capítulo I

_O começo de uma história..._

Durante toda a história da humanidade existiram lendas sobre criaturas mágicas, cujos poderes eram incompreensíveis para a raça humana, como por exemplo: fadas, gnomos, bruxas, anjos e demônios. Para algumas pessoas, tais criaturas não passam de meras invenções da mente humana, que nunca poderiam existir, mas o quê essas pessoas "incrédulas" não sabem é que todas essas lendas que são contadas para as crianças são verdadeiras, e que todas elas exibem um lado muito negro e sombrio, que é desconhecido da maioria da população.

- Volte aqui, demônio! –gritou ferozmente Syaoran Li.

- Por favor! Me deixe em paz!

Dois vultos podiam ser vistos sob a luz da lua na famosa Torre de Tóquio. Ambos pareciam estar numa espécie de dança, pois seus movimentos eram praticamente sincronizados; mas ao se olhar com atenção notava-se que na verdade estavam lutando, sendo que um deles mais parecia se esquivar dos ataques do quê atacar em si.

- Não pense que vai me enganar com essa sua aparência! Você é o demônio do espelho, que rouba as almas de garotas indefesas! – o guerreiro desferiu um golpe de espada no outro vult,o que conseguiu se esquivar.

Finalmente os dois vultos pararam em lados opostos da torre. Podia-se notar pela primeira vez a aparência de ambos, já que a luz da lua os iluminava agora. Um deles era um rapaz de aparentes vinte anos, cabelos castanhos rebeldes, olhos da cor âmbar que desferiam um olhar mortal para o seu adversário. Ele se vestia como um verdadeiro guerreiro chinês; sua roupa verde era cheia de detalhes chineses, e Syaoran Li empunhava uma longa espada.

- Eu não sou um demônio! Não sou! E nem roubei alma nenhuma! Eu juro!

No outro lado da torre havia o quê muitas pessoas diriam ser um fantasma de uma garota japonesa da era feudal. Ela tinha a pele extremamente clara, quase chegando a ser branca, seus olhos eram verde-água e ela usava um tradicional e longo kimono, cuja parte de baixo era um vestido verde e a de cima era branca, com longas mangas que escondiam as suas mãos que, mesmo por baixo das mangas, seguravam com força um pequeno espelho redondo que brilhava misteriosamente. Os longos cabelos da garota eram da mesma cor dos seus olhos, e ela usava duas faixas azuis em duas longas mexas. Ela tinha um olhar doce e ao mesmo tempo assustado com toda aquela situação.

- Eu não tenho tempo para perder com você, tenho outros da sua raça pra caçar! – o guerreiro chinês puxou um pergaminho velho e o jogou para cima - Deus do trovão! Venha!

No momento em que Syaoran terminou de falar, o pergaminho mágico brilhou e dele vários relâmpagos foram na direção do seu inimigo, que mais parecia uma indefesa e inofensiva garota. Ao ver os relâmpagos, a garota ergueu o seu espelho que simplesmente absorveu o ataque do guerreiro chinês.

- Me desculpe... Mas eu não tenho outra escolha... - o olhar da garota expressava uma enorme tristeza.

A garota ergueu novamente o seu espelho, dessa vez na direção de Syaoran, e dele saíram os mesmos relâmpagos que tinham sido lançados pelo rapaz e absorvidos, e foram na direção do guerreiro, que foi pego de surpresa e não conseguiu escapar do ataque, pois de alguma forma ele parecia ter vindo com o dobro da potência da qual havia sido desferido inicialmente. Uma grande explosão aconteceu e a garota conseguiu escapar.

- Eu... Falhei... - disse Syaoran, desmaiando.

Após algumas horas terem se passado desde a batalha na torre, numa área residencial da cidade de Tóquio, uma garota, vestindo um curto vestido verde e por cima um fino casaco branco, caminha pelas ruas que separavam as casas. Os seus olhos verdes estavam opacos de fraqueza e os seus cabelos loiros teimavam em lhe tapar a visão. Por fim, sem forças a garota acaba desmaiando na frente de uma casa...

- Vamos, Sakura! Acorda, menina!

- Sakura, hoje é o seu primeiro dia na faculdade! Não pode chegar atrasada como você fazia na escola!

- Ta bom rapazes... Mas só mais uns cinco minutinhos... Por favor...

- Kerberus...

- Spinel...

Kerberus e Spinel se entreolharam, ambos eram os "anjos da guarda" de Sakura desde que ela tinha dez anos de idade. Eles eram irmãos gêmeos, e por isso tinham a mesma aparência de um pequeno boneco de pelúcia, sendo que Kerberus tinha a pelagem amarela e Spinel, azul-marinho. Os dois haviam recebido apelidos carinhosos da sua "protegida", que os chamava de Kero e Spy. Ao verem que Sakura não acordava, os dois se juntaram e puxaram os lençóis da jovem, que gritou ao sentir frio.

- Ei, monstrenga! Para de gritar e vai se arrumar logo! Daqui a pouco você vai estar atrasada! – berrou Touya, o irmão mais velho de Sakura, da cozinha.

- Viram o quê vocês dois fizeram? Agora o Touya me xingou! – bufando, Sakura se levantou da cama num pulo e fuzilou os seus "anjos" com um olhar de poucos amigos.

- E eu achava que você era feio logo que acordava, Spinel... Mas a Sakura ganha de você... - disse Kero, encolhido num canto ao lado do seu irmão.

- Eu também sempre achei a Sakura meio assustadora logo de manhã, mas... Ei! QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE FEIO? – pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o calmo e sério Spinel perdera a compostura diante as piadinhas do seu irmão.

- Chega vocês dois, logo de manhã já estão nessa guerra... - Sakura saiu da sua suíte vestindo o uniforme da faculdade, já completamente arrumada - Como estou rapazes?

Dando um sorriso, a jovem deu uma girada no ar e mostrou o uniforme que usava. Ele tinha uma tonalidade cinza escuro e tinha alguns detalhes vermelhos, e ela usava um casaco com o emblema da faculdade e uma saia, ambos cinza, e por baixo uma blusa branca. Tanto Spinel quanto Kerberus notaram como a sua protegida havia mudando nos últimos oito anos; ela deixou o cabelo crescer até a altura dos ombros e estava com uma cara mais adulta, apesar de não ter perdido alguns traços da sua infância. Ela continuava um pouco baixa, mas o seu corpo era muito bonito fisicamente. Os dois aplaudiram Sakura, que ficou ruborizada diante tal ato.

- Ai gente, obrigada! Agora eu vou indo nessa, beijo Kero! – a jovem pegou Kerberus nas mãos e deu um beijinho na cabeça dele e em seguida pegou Spinel - Beijo Spy! – e repetiu o mesmo ato em Spinel.

De uma forma animada, a jovem desceu correndo as escadas da sua casa; agora ela tinha dezoito anos, ia para a faculdade, formar uma carreira e quem sabe, logo depois, uma família. Assim que Sakura botou os pés na sala de estar, o seu pai veio lhe cumprimentar, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia de aula, filha. Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve? –perguntou docemente o pai para a filha.

- Não papai, eu vou ir caminhando porque assim encontro a Tomoyo no caminho! –respondeu a jovem, sorrindo para o seu pai.

- O monstrenga! Vem comer logo antes que o seu café da manhã esfrie! – Touya parecia estar bastante bravo em relação à demora de Sakura para se arrumar e levantar da cama - Aposto que nem arrumou a cama!

- Touya, não implique com a Sakura...

- Viu? O papai me defende! – Sakura mostra a língua para o seu irmão e logo se senta à mesa, e então sorri para a foto da sua falecida mãe - Bom dia mamãe!

Após cumprimentar a foto de sua mãe, Sakura começou a praticamente "devorar" o café da manhã que o seu irmão havia lhe preparado. Apesar de sempre implicar com a irmã, Touya a amava muito e gostava de cuidar dela, mesmo que fosse de uma forma um pouco estranha para a maioria das pessoas.

- Olha só como ela come, pai! Parece mesmo um monstro!

- Touya... - o tom do pai dos jovens era um pouco mais sério do quê o normal.

- Ta bom... Parei...

Depois de terminar o seu lanche, Sakura pegou a sua mochila e, se despedindo dos seus familiares, coloca os sapatos e abre a porta da casa e vai para a aula. Enquanto isso, Touya limpava o prato de Sakura e a mesa enquanto conversava com o seu pai.

- A Sakura cresceu muito nos últimos anos, estou orgulhoso dela...

- Eu também pai, mas acho que no fundo ela sempre vai ser a minha monstrenga...

Touya e o seu pai deram uma boa risada ao imaginar Sakura na sua forma "monstrenga", ou seja, quando ela estava mal humorada. Mas essa risada foi brutalmente interrompida por um grito que vinha de fora, um grito de Sakura! Rapidamente os dois homens saíram de casa e deram de cara com Sakura parada no portão de casa, estática.

- O quê aconteceu Sakura?! – perguntou Touya.

- Tem... Uma moça morta na frente de casa! – exclamou Sakura.

Então Sakura apontou para o corpo de uma jovem loira, caída a poucos metros do portão da casa dos Kinomoto. Ela parecia estar desmaiada, mas o susto de Sakura fora tanto que ela já dava a jovem como morta. Então, Touya se aproximou dela e constatou que estava respirando e com o pulso fraco.

- Nós temos que levá-la para um hospital! – berrou Touya.

- Eu quero ir junto! – disse Sakura.

- É melhor não, filha. Você não pode perder o seu primeiro dia de aula, deixe que eu e seu irmão levamos a moça para o hospital público de Tóquio! – a essa altura o homem já estava com as chaves do carro na mão - Vamos Touya!

- Sim! – o rapaz pegou a jovem desmaiada nos seus braços e delicadamente a colocou no banco de trás do carro, e então o carro deu largada e foi em velocidade alta para o hospital.

- Eu espero que esteja tudo bem...- suspirou Sakura.

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**


	2. Capítulo II

_Capítulo II_

_Os mistérios de uma jovem..._

Um carro em alta velocidade adentrou no estacionamento do hospital público de Tomoeda assustando os guardas que estavam no local. Após estacionar o carro, Touya e Fujitaka saíram do carro, com o rapaz levando uma bela moça nos braços, aparentemente desmaiada.

- Vamos Touya! Temos que leva-la para um médico o mais rápido possível!

- Eu sei! Vamos logo!

Assim, os dois homens entraram correndo no hospital. Por sorte, não havia muitas pessoas sentadas esperando ser atendidas. Essa era uma vantagem dos hospitais de Tomoeda, mesmo os públicos eram muito limpos e organizados; dificilmente alguém não era atendido ali.

- Pois não, em que posso serví-los? – perguntou a recepcionista.

- Ah... Eu e o meu pai encontramos essa jovem desmaiada na frente de casa, ela precisa de ajuda! – exclamou Touya, visivelmente preocupado com o estado de saúde da jovem que carregava nos braços.

- Não se preocupem, ela será atendida imediatamente! – a recepcionista pegou o telefone e discou alguns números - Dra. Mitsuki? Poderia vir à recepção? É uma emergência!

- Ela parece ter batido a cabeça, talvez precise fazer um raio-x ou algo do gênero... - Fujitaka também estava preocupado com a jovem.

- A Dra. Mitsuki é uma especialista nesse tipo de emergência, podem confiar nela! – a recepcionista dá um sorriso para os dois homens, na esperança de acalmá-los um pouco - Enquanto ela não chega, poderiam se sentar, por favor?

- Ah! Sim, claro, venha Touya...

Depois de acomodar a jovem numa cadeira, Touya e Fujitaka também se sentaram, a cabeça dela encostava no ombro de Touya e o rapaz pode sentir um perfume muito delicado no ar; ele não era muito doce mas nem muito provocante, esse cheiro lhe lembrou a irmã que sempre gostava de usar perfumes florais.

- Tomara que essa doutora não demore muito... - suspirou Touya.

- Vamos torcer que ela chegue logo...

Uma jovem caminhava calmamente por uma rua cheia de cerejeiras. Ela já havia, durante toda a sua infância, feito aquele mesmo caminho todos os dias para ir ao colégio. Enquanto caminhava era como se ela mesma se visse, com dez anos, andando de patins, seguindo seu irmão e Yukito. "Eram tempos bons" pensou Sakura, as flores das cerejeiras estavam brotando e algumas pétalas já caiam, arrancando um grande sorriso da jovem.

- Sakura! Me espera!

- Hã? Quem está aí? – a jovem se virou para trás para poder ver quem a chamava.

Quem chamou Sakura era uma outra jovem que parecia ter a mesma idade dela; ambas tinham a mesma altura, mas a outra jovem tinha uma pele mais clara e os cabelos longos e escuros esvoaçavam ao vento. Seus olhos púrpura expressavam uma felicidade enorme em ver Sakura. Essa jovem era ninguém menos que Tomoyo Daidouji, sua prima distante e melhor amiga.

- Tomoyo! Não acredito que você voltou de Nova York! – Sakura correu até a amiga e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

- É claro que eu voltei! Eu não perderia o primeiro dia de aula por nada nesse mundo! – Tomoyo retribuiu o abraço da amiga.

- Estou tão feliz que você vai estar aqui Tomoyo – Sakura sorria como uma criança que acabara de ganhar o melhor presente de natal da sua vida - Você vai fazer que curso na faculdade?

- Eu vou fazer Administração, pra poder cuidar das empresas da mamãe! E você Sakura? Se decidiu entre Educação Física e Teatro? – Tomoyo deu um soquinho no braço da amiga, sabendo que era óbvio que ela havia escolhido a primeira opção.

- Depois de pensar muito, resolvi ficar com a Educação Física! Acho que combina mais comigo, sabe? – na verdade a jovem só fez Educação Física porque acabou criando medo de palcos depois de acidente que aconteceu numa peça de escola que ela participou.

- Mas então Sakura, tem alguma novidade? – Tomoyo estava ansiosa pra saber o quê havia acontecido enquanto ela estava fora.

- Amiga! Nem te conto! Olha só o quê aconteceu comigo agora a pouco...

E enquanto caminhavam em direção a faculdade, Sakura foi contando para a sua amiga sobre a jovem que ela havia encontrado desmaiada na frente de casa. Ao saber disso Tomoyo deu um pulo de susto e arregalou os olhos, tentando prestar o máximo de atenção na amiga.

- Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado! Eu jurava que ela tava mortinha da silva! Levei maior susto! – Sakura deu um suspiro e se arrepiou só de lembrar da cena.

- Ah Sakura! Você não me engana! Na verdade você ta morta de medo de que essa jovem vire um fantasma e te assombre né? – Tomoyo dá uma piscada para a sua amiga.

- TOMOYO! PARA! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ODEIO FANTASMAS! – Sakura já estava prestes a chorar quando a amiga lhe acalmou.

Era incrível que mesmo com dezoito anos, pensando na faculdade e em construir uma família, querendo ser mais madura, Sakura ainda morria de medo de histórias de fantasmas. Isso graças ao seu querido irmão Touya, que vivia assustando a menina quando era mais nova, dizendo que um fantasma ia puxar o pé dela enquanto ela dormia.

- Eu sou é traumatizada, isso sim! Graças ao Touya, é claro! – Sakura bufava ao se lembrar do seu irmão lhe provocando e lhe assustando - É incrível como ele ainda me tira do sério, Tomoyo!

- Mas você sabe que no fundo, bem lá no fundo... O Touya te ama! – Tomoyo tentava acalmar Sakura, que ficara irritada ao se lembrar do seu irmão.

- Vamos Tomoyo! A faculdade já está quase lá!

Assim, as duas jovens correram o máximo que podiam para chegar logo no seu destino. Ao chegarem as duas ficaram estáticas, observando a grande construção que era a faculdade de Tomoeda, que era muito famosa no país todo por ser uma das mais disputadas e completas. Grandes donos de empresas saíram dessa faculdade, que era dividida em vários prédios e também haviam os dormitórios, para aqueles que moravam muito longe ou queriam ter um pouco de paz para si. Impressionadas com o tamanho da faculdade, Sakura e Tomoyo entraram no campus, observando tudo ao seu redor.

- Olha lá Sakura! São a Rika, a Chiharu e a Naoko! Oi meninas! – Tomoyo acenava para três garotas que estavam conversando e que ao verem as duas primas, correram para cumprimentá-las.

Logo as cinco jovens se reuniram e se tornaram um pequeno grupo, todas contando as novidades das férias, o quê aprontaram ou que deixaram de aprontar, dos namorados, das viagens, enfim, estavam conversando sobre tudo que passava nas suas cabeças.

- Meninas, sabiam que tá vindo um milionário chinês estudar aqui com a gente? - disse Naoko, ajeitando os seus óculos.

- Milionário chinês? - perguntaram as outras meninas, sem entender nada.

- Sim, isso mesmo! Mas acho que eu não preciso mais dizer nada, olhem só aquilo! - a jovem aponta para uma luxuosa limusine que estaciona na frente dos portões da faculdade, chamando a atenção de todos.

As portas da limusine se abriram e dela vários seguranças saíram formando uma pequena fileira diante a limusine. Então, finalmente, um rapaz saiu dela; ele usava o uniforme da faculdade, que era muito parecido com o de Sakura, tirando o fato dele usar calças e o casaco ser um pouco mais largo. Apesar de se vestir de uma forma elegante, os cabelos do rapaz eram extremamente bagunçados e seu olhar era ao mesmo tempo apaixonante e mortal. Logo ele chamou a atenção da maioria das meninas da faculdade.

- Nossa... Pra quê tudo isso? Que cara metido! - disse Sakura, girando os olhos.

- Naoko... Você sabe o nome dele? - perguntou Tomoyo.

- O nome dele é Syaoran Li...

Antes que as jovens pudessem dizer algo, Syaoran passou entre elas, sem ao menos pedir licença, afinal de contas elas estavam bem no caminho dele e ele não estava com humor para ter que desviar de um bando de meninas fofoqueiras como ele pensava. Mas o quê ele não esperava era que uma delas lhe puxasse pelo ombro, fazendo ele se virar.

- Ei garoto! Vê se tem um pouco de educação e pede desculpas pra gente! - disse Sakura, furiosa.

Syaoran dedicou alguns segundos para observar a jovem que o importunara; ela era realmente muito bonita, seus olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas e brilhavam de raiva, o quê lhe dava um certo charme. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e o uniforme da faculdade lhe caia extremamente bem, pois não mostrava muito do corpo dela, mas também não escondia demais, o deixando com vontade de descobrir os segredos dela. Porém, ele rapidamente saiu do transe e sem dizer uma só palavra se afastou do grupo das garotas. Obviamente elas estavam segurando Sakura, que queria dizer uma série de coisas para Syaoran mas que infelizmente não pôde.

- Senhores Fujitaka e Touya Kinomoto? - disse uma enfermeira.

- Somos nós mesmos! Ela já acordou? - Touya parecia bastante aflito com toda aquela situação.

- Me acompanhem, por favor...

A enfermeira levou os dois homens até um quarto de número 501. Quando eles entraram, a jovem estava sentada na cama, e perceberam que ela tinha sido enfaixada na cabeça e tinha alguns curativos nos braços. Pela primeira vez os dois puderam notar os belos olhos dela, que transmitiam um sentimento estranho para ambos. Mas antes que eles caíssem num transe, uma mulher apareceu na frente deles, provavelmente era a Dra. Mitsuki.

- Quem de vocês é o responsável por essa moça? - perguntou a doutora, evasiva.

- Na verdade, nenhum de nós... - respondeu Fujitaka, evasivo também.

- Senhor Fujitaka, podemos conversar lá fora?

Enquanto a doutora levava o pai de Touya para fora do quarto, o rapaz puxou uma cadeira e se sentou perto da moça, que alisava um pouco a testa. Ela parecia estar meio tonta e só olhava para a frente, mas então de repente ela virou o rosto para Touya e disse suavemente.

- Muito obrigada por me ajudarem...

A voz dela, era tão doce, tão suave, tão serena... Ela dava uma sensação de paz para Touya que ficou alguns segundos contemplando a beleza dessa jovem; mesmo naquele quarto de hospital e vestida com o típico vestido verde, ela era extremamente bonita e não perdia o sorriso por nada. Ao ver que ela ficara extremamente ruborizada ao perceber que era observada, Touya tenta mudar de assunto.

- Que isso! Não precisa agradecer! Meu nome é Touya Kinomoto e o seu?

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, a doutora Mitsuki conversava com Fukitaka sobre o caso da jovem. Mitsuki era uma mulher de trinta e três anos, tinha longos cabelos loiros que iam até a cintura e formavam cachos nas pontas, e ela os prendia num rabo-de-cavalo. Seus olhos eram serenos e azuis e ela tinha um tom de preocupação ao revelar o estado físico da moça que estava no quarto.

- Aparentemente ela não tem sinais de estupro e nem de nenhuma violência física, tirando alguns cortes e arranhões muito leves, mas o quê me preocupa é o fato dela ter perdido a memória. A única coisa que ela se lembra é o seu próprio nome...

A jovem ficou alguns minutos em silêncio após a pergunta de Touya. Era como se ela tentasse se lembrar de alguma coisa, ela estava se concentrando em algo e ficou assim por alguns segundos, mas por fim desistiu e dando um suspiro revelou o seu nome para o rapaz.

- Meu nome é Fuu Houji...

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

* * *

Olá leitores! Espero que estejam gostando da minha fic! Muitos mistérios e segredos vem por aí, já deu pra notar que o Li chegou chegando na faculdade né? Ele mal sabe o que o espera risada mortal xDDDDD

Agradecimentos:

Ryota : Ah, você não conta! Você sempre é gentil e legal comigo! Muito obrigada pela sua rewiew! Você tem muito futuro aqui nesse site, vê se posta a sua fic de samurai x logo! Te adoro demais Ro!

Saky-Li: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic! Você é muito perspicaz! Olha, eu não quero revelar nada da fic ainda então...Talvez seja a carta espelho...Talvez não...Nunca se sabe né? Só lendo pra saber!

Mizu e Kimi : Brigada pela sua rewiew! Tomara que você continue achando a minha fic fofinha! Prometo tentar postar sempre o mais rápido possível!

E queria agradecer também a princesayoukai100 que colocou a minha fic nas suas favoritas, obrigada!

Por enquanto é só pessoal, torço pra que tenham gostado deste capítulo, obrigada a todos que visitaram a minha fic!

Beijos da Ino-chan!


	3. Capítulo III

_Capítulo III_

_Revelações..._

Enquanto Sakura estava na faculdade e a sua casa estava vazia, duas criaturas viam tv animadamente. Eles comiam alguns biscoitos enquanto comentavam a nova novela local, sempre prestando atenção a todos os detalhes da novela.

- Eu não acredito que a Michiko vai ficar com o Takashi! – gritava Kerberus, visivelmente irritado.

- Kerberus, deixa de ser besta, é claro que ela ta enrolando ele! Ela ama o Koujiro! – disse Spinel Sun, calmamente enquanto comia um biscoito.

- Mas que esperta! Ela enrola o vilão da novela pra ficar com o mocinho... - Kerberus alisava o queixo com os olhos arregalados.

- Isso sem falar na vilã, a Mako, que ta doidinha pelo Koujiro! Essa novela promete... - Spinel também estava alisando o queixo, assim como o seu irmão.

- Realmente... Tomara que seja tão boa quanto a última!

- É mesmo!

Os dois "bichinhos de pelúcia" estavam sentados na frente da TV do quarto de Sakura. Na frente deles havia um pote enorme cheio de biscoitos e outras guloseimas e dois copos de refrigerante. Não era à toa que a dona deles era quem levava a culpa quando Touya queria comer algum doce e não tinha nenhum na dispensa.

- Ah! Vamos trocar de canal! Ta começando a ter muita maldade nessa novela! – Kerberus sai voando e pega o controle remoto da tv.

- Bota num canal de música... Clássica hein? – Spinel dá um suspiro só de imaginar poder ouvir uma boa e velha ópera.

- Claro mano... Música clássica saindo... - então Kerberus aperta no botão para trocar de canal.

E atendendo o pedido do seu irmão, o esperto e sapeca Kerberus coloca no canal de música, e sem ao menos ver o quê estava passando, Spinel fecha os olhos e fica acompanhando a grande melodia da ópera na sua cabeça. Mas uma coisa estranha lhe incomodava, o ritmo da música era diferente, meio sensual, e as vozes eram de um grupo de mulheres e não de uma cantora solo.

- Kerberus...Que música é essa? – Spinel nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos.

- Ué? Você achou que eu ia botar aquela CHATICE de música clássica, né? Vai dizer que você não gostou do som das Pussycat Dolls? – Kerberus já estava dançando.

Sim, caros leitores e leitoras, Kerberus estava ouvindo "The Pussycat Dolls – Buttons". No momento estava passando o clipe delas e muito esperto ele não perdera essa chance de irritar o seu querido irmão. Spinel tentou ignorar o irmão, fechando os olhos e essa tática estava funcionando até que ele sentiu algo macio batendo no seu rosto e quando abriu os olhos se deparou com Kerberus na frente da tv, remexendo o esqueleto, sacudindo o seu rabo em sentido horário e dançando.

- Kerberus, troca de canal!

- Eu não! Ta tão bom! – Kerberus continuava dançando.

De repente, o próprio Spinel estava balançando os pés, batendo eles de forma ritmada com a música. Ele mesmo se assustou com o fato de estar gostando daquele tipo de música, aos poucos ele foi se deixando levar pelo ritmo e então...

- Vamos lá Kero!

- Isso ae, Spy! Mexe esse esqueleto!

Os dois estavam agora dançando juntos! Spinel, por algum motivo, não conseguiu se controlar e começou a dançar assim como o seu irmão. Eles estavam fazendo trenzinho, dançando de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis, mas ambos estavam extremamente felizes nesse momento.

- Algum problema, Sakura?

- Algo me diz... Que aqueles dois estão aprontando algo...

- Você está falando...Do Kero e do Spy?

Sakura estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore ao lado de sua amiga Tomoyo, que era a única pessoa que sabia da existência dos "anjos" da jovem. Elas conversavam baixinho enquanto aproveitavam a hora do almoço, comendo alguns lanches que Tomoyo havia trazido.

- Sakura, você não tem que se preocupar, você sabe que o Spinel sempre controla o Kero! - Tomoyo bota a mão no ombro da amiga.

- É o que eu espero Tomoyo... Não to a fim de ouvir o Touya me xingando por eu comer doces demais! Sendo que nem sou eu que como!

- Ei, Sakura... - o tom de Tomoyo era sério agora.

- O quê foi Tomoyo? – Sakura estava confusa com a súbita mudança de tom de sua amiga.

- Por quê a gente não vai visitar aquela moça que apareceu na frente da sua casa quando acabar as aulas?

- Boa idéia, Tomoyo, vou ligar para o Touya e aproveitar pra saber como ela está e etc...

Enquanto Sakura rapidamente se levanta e tira um celular do bolso, Tomoyo fica cuidando para ver se não havia nenhum monitor por perto, pois era proibido celulares dentro da faculdade. Ao verem que a barra estava limpa, Sakura liga para o seu irmão.

- Fala monstrenga... - disse Touya no tom de sempre.

- Como está a menina? Ela acordou? – Sakura estava ansiosa.

- Sim, ela acordou sim, mas ela está com amnésia e não se lembra de muita coisa...

- Que chato... Eu e a Tomoyo queríamos ir visitar ela, será que dava?

- Por quê você não chama a Tomoyo pra jantar? Nós estamos saindo do hospital agora, a menina já recebeu alta e nós vamos levá-la para casa agora...

- Ta bom, beijos mano!

Após desligar o celular Sakura se sentou novamente e explicou a situação para Tomoyo, que prontamente aceitou ir jantar na casa da sua melhor amiga. As duas riram ao se lembrarem dos tempos de criança, das festas do pijama e de tudo mais. Porém, algo interrompeu a alegria das duas.

- Será que dá para as duas comadres rirem mais baixo? Tem gente que quer estudar aqui! –disse Syaoran num tom ríspido e mal educado.

- Que eu saiba estamos no intervalo e podemos rir quando quisermos e onde quisermos! –Sakura, visivelmente irritada, se levantou e encarou Syaoran nos olhos.

Um clima pesado se instalou entre a jovem de olhos verdes e o rapaz chinês; ambos se encaravam mortalmente, como se estivessem numa batalha interna. Nenhum deles movia um músculo, apenas se encaravam.

- Ridícula... - Syaoran desdenha.

- Atrevido! – Sakura, sem pensar duas, vezes dá um tapa na cara do rapaz.

Mas o quê ela não esperava era que Syaoran segurasse a mão dela, ele era um guerreiro chinês! Um mero tapa de uma garotinha nunca iria acerta-lo daquela forma, mas a ousadia dela lhe chamou a atenção e aproveitando a situação, passou o seu outro braço na cintura da jovem e a puxou para perto de si, aproximando bem os rostos dos dois.

- É... Para ser a minha noiva tem que ser corajosa assim... Gostei de você – o rapaz disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- É uma pena porque... EU AINDA TENHO A MINHA MÃO ESQUERDA!

Dessa vez o som de um tapa ecoou pelo campus da faculdade. Syaoran estava tão convencido de si que não percebeu a mão esquerda de Sakura indo em direção ao seu rosto. A força do tapa fora tanta que ele se desequilibrara um pouco, mas não caiu. Rapidamente se afastou dela num salto e a olhou espantado.

- Vamos, Tomoyo! Não temos mais nada para conversar com esse moleque!

E assim as duas garotas saíram rapidamente dali, deixando Li sozinho. A face do rapaz ardia muito e ele passou a mão pela região que fora acertada, a dor confirmara as suas dúvidas; aquela garota atrevida havia lhe dado um tapa!

- Isso não vai ficar assim...

Depois do período de aulas todos os alunos e alunas da faculdade de Tomoeda foram para as suas casas. Sakura e Tomoyo não eram exceções, as duas foram caminhando até a casa de Sakura, ansiosas para saber como a menina que havia desmaiado estava passando.

- Tomoyo! Sakura! Bem vindas! – Fujitaka estava usando um avental de cozinha e sorria para as duas jovens.

Sakura rapidamente deu um abraço apertado em seu pai e logo depois ele foi cumprimentar Tomoyo. Enquanto eles conversavam, Touya estava na cozinha terminando de preparar o jantar, ele acena para as duas jovens e diz:

- Boa noite Tomoyo! E já voltou, monstrenga? A menina ta lá no teu quarto, a gente emprestou umas roupas suas pra ela, ta? – Touya dava um sorriso cruel para a irmã.

- Bobão!

Sakura mostrara a língua para o seu irmão, e junto de Tomoyo as duas subiram as escadas da casa. Quando entraram no quarto da jovem, a moça de cabelos loiros estava se olhando no espelho, usando um vestido azul de Sakura. Ao notar que haviam entrado no quarto, a moça ficara extremamente envergonhada.

- Me desculpe por ter pego uma roupa sua...

- Ah! Que isso! Está tudo bem! – sem pestanejar, Sakura abraçou a moça que ficou sem ações diante tal atitude - Eu me chamo Sakura Kinomoto e essa é minha amiga e prima Tomoyo Daidouji!

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la! – Tomoyo acenou para a moça, que sorriu.

- Muito obrigada por me receber! Meu nome é Fuu Houji!

E a noite toda foi assim, todos receberam Fuu de braços abertos, deixando a jovem extremamente contente e feliz. Ela sentia que eles podiam ser uma família para ela, algo que ela nunca havia tido em toda a sua vida.

- Mas que... insignificância...

Enquanto Sakura e seus amigos curtiam uma verdadeira noite em família, em um antigo castelo, uma jovem estava sentada num trono vermelho. Ela usava um longo vestido preto com detalhes vermelhos, seus cabelos eram loiros e compridos, de modo que iam até o chão. Ela tomava calmamente uma taça de vinho, enquanto "conversava" com a escuridão na sua frente.

- É... Parece que o demônio do espelho não vai mesmo me entregar as almas daquelas garotas... Não de bom grado...

Então nesse momento uma voz saiu da escuridão, o seu tom era de subordinação e falava calmamente.

- Minha senhora... Ele está tentando entrar em contato com a senhora agora...

Com um estalar de dedos uma esfera de cristal surgiu diante a jovem de cabelos loiros, nela apareceu um demônio que segurava fortemente um grande espelho, que brilhava muito.

_- Minha senhora! Um caçador de demônios chinês está atrás de mim! Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto ele não estiver morto! – berrava fervorosamente o demônio. _

- Um caçador chinês? Não posso deixar que ninguém atrapalhe meus planos, você tem muitas almas e eu as quero para mim!

_- Eu só lhe entregarei as almas se ele estiver morto! _

- Já que insiste...

Então a jovem se levantou do seu trono e ergueu os braços; nesse momento a escuridão na frente dela se fez visível, eram centenas de demônios e outras criaturas maléficas que estavam diante dela, todos ajoelhados perante a jovem.

- A rainha das trevas será revivida em breve... Não vou deixar que ninguém interfira! Aquele que estiver disposto a dar uma sentença de morte para esse caçador de demônios dê um passo para a frente! – disse a jovem, de forma imponente.

Então uma série de sussurros ecoaram por todo o castelo, os demônios sabiam quem era Syaoran Li e tinham medo de enfrentá-lo cara a cara. Mas antes que a jovem tomasse uma atitude, uma energia maligna surgiu diante todos os demais demônios e cinco vozes femininas saíram dela.

_- Por favor, deixe que nós... As DD Gaarizu cuidemos desta missão! _

Nesse momento a energia maligna expandiu toda a sua força, e dela cinco jovens saíram. Elas usavam biquínis e sapatos salto alto, e na testa de cada uma delas havia um pequeno par de asas, como se fosse um enfeite, todas elas possuíam duas asas gigantes de libélula nas costas. Também tinham uma aparência extremamente doce e delicada. A jovem da extrema direita possuía a pele verde e tinha longos e lisos cabelos negros que passavam da altura da cintura; ao seu lado havia outra jovem, cuja pele era rosada e seus cabelos eram castanhos e curtos, não chegavam na altura do pescoço. A jovem da extrema esquerda tinha a pele vermelha e seus cabelos prateados eram compridos e ondulados, e do seu lado havia mais uma jovem, que tinha a pele roxa e, também, cabelos ondulados, porém castanhos e iam somente até a cintura. Finalmente, havia uma jovem no centro de todas elas; era a única que não usava um biquíni, em vez disso usava um maiô com um provocante decote que deixava à mostra sua barriga. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e levemente ondulados, uma mecha do seu cabelo lhe tapava o rosto e para mostrar que era a líder das cinco, ela tinha uma espécie de tiara na cabeça com uma pedra vermelha no centro.

- Pois muito bem... Vão imediatamente para Tomoeda e procurem o demônio do espelho! Tragam-no para mim! E matem Syaoran Li! – nesse momento os olhos da jovem se tornaram negros como a escuridão que a cercava.

_- Sim senhora... - disseram as cinco jovens e da mesma forma que surgiram, elas desapareceram._

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

* * *

Oi gente! Resolvi dar uma pitadinha de humor no capítulo dessa vez, espero que vocês tenham curtido! O quê acharam do tapa da Sakura no Li? Já quis deixar no ar uma possível vilã da história, preparem-se pra muitas armadilhas para a nossa querida Sakura ter que desvendar! Isso sem falar na Fuu, algo me diz que ela esconde algum segredo...O quê vocês acham? E quem são as DD Gaarizu e o quê elas vão fazer com o nosso querido Li? Só lendo os próximos capítulos para descobrir! 

Agradecimentos:

Ryota: Bom, brigada pelas suas rewiews e também quero agradecer a você que sempre me dá idéias e revisa as minhas fics, graças a você eu me sinto mais motivada a escrever! Obrigada!

Mizu e Kimi: Fico feliz que você continua gostando da minha fic! É, realmente, as vezes demora um pouco pra gente postar, idéias não vem, eh um saco xD pisca o olho tb

littledoll: Brigada pelos elogios! Você tb escreve super bem! Eu gosto muito da sua fic! Estou ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo dela!

Por hoje é só pessoal, espero que continuem lendo a minha fic e postando rewies, e obrigada também a todos que leem a minha fic, sem excessões!

Beijos da Ino-chan!


End file.
